Reese Pieces
by Vanellope von Schweetz
Summary: What Makes A person? is it Courage to stand up for what you beilive in? or is it the ability to show Compassion to your enimies? Follow Reese Mc Swirl through her days as she finds her place in the world of Sugar Rush and the larger part she plays in The Game We Call Life.
1. Chapter 1 Worry

_**Wow it has been a while since I have posted long story short I have had some family problems and now that they are under control I can continue my fics.**_

_**I will start with this new one It is based off a OC character named Reese Mc Swirl made by a author by the same name.**_

_**This fic will be about 15 chapters each dealing with a new emotion or insight from this shy , curious young girl.**_

* * *

" Well if it's not Reese Mc Swirl or should I say Reese Mc Swirly. " Taffy giggled aloud in quite a wicked tone her cold eyes slowly gazing upon the innocent girl in front of her.

Wearing a small orange zip up hoodie with a brown colored layered skirt Reese was just a normal girl within Sugar Rush light red cheeks burned darker with embarrassment as the taunting continued.

Reese never thought of herself as special she played by the rules and at most never got in serious trouble., so why did all the girls' make a pass time of teasing her?

Bright turquoise eyes stared down to her feet covered by black ugg boots in a shy nervous manner before Taffy flicked her hard on the forehead with her fingers.

" What nothing to say Mc Swirly? " Taffy spoke in a serious tone leaning forward slowly both of the girls eyes meeting in a silent standoff.

Heart racing Reese felt the world spinning should she try and run or simply stand her ground?., she couldn't fight back taffy had brought a group of three girls if she tried anything she would surely take a beating.

With a soft sigh Reese slowly clutched her small fist eyes shut tightly knowing she did not want to know what was going to come next.

" Swirly!...oh like a toilet swirly! " Candlehead spoke out within the group in a innocent yet almost bubbly tone a goofy smile across her face while the group of girls slowly turned their attention to her.

" Yes CH that was the joke thanx for pointing it out. " Taffy trailed off shaking her head in silence as giggling could be heard among the group of young ladies.

With the tension among the group broken Taffy merely flaunted a slender hand toward Reese in a catty manner before walking off with the group.

" I'll deal with you later Swirly-pants! " Was her last remark as she gazed down to Reese's swirly tights under her skirt and back up to her eyes sneering then vanishing into the distance.

With a sigh of relief Reese was glad the battle was over., yet worried the war had just begun.

* * *

The Candy Tree Woods were quiet this day usually she could hear the chirping of peeps' on the candy cane branches above or maybe the burrowing of Nesquik rabbits scurrying across the grass.

Yet today nothing as if all the creatures were gone., a small pinge in her code caused Reese to sigh in worry and sadness.

Why did everything run from her?.

Why did people pick on her?

Why did she feel so alone?

Her long brunette hair was let down flowing down her backside as light blue tears formed in her eyes gently trickling down her cheeks in silence.

She would never want anyone to see her crying to see her so weak and vulnerable like a frail branch in the wind about to break holding on so tightly not to fall into the darkness below.

Wiping the tears away from her eyes she slowly made her way to the tallest tree within the woods themselves it towered high above like a guardian protecting all who would stand under its' mighty presence.

Gently she sat under the guardian her back to its' solid trunk as she allowed herself to become lost in her own thought's., she hated being so shy never feeling like she belonged anywhere.

Rancis though he was different he had found her so long ago in these same woods and welcomed her to Sugar Rush with open arms., he was funny and sweet a little into his own business but she knew he was a good person.

But the more time they spent together the more she felt them drift an invisible barrier had set up between them and no matter how hard she tried she could not break through it.

He saw her like a sister., she saw him as a prince.

Her Prince Charming one day to sweep her up in his arms and take her away from all the strife that follows her.

Blinking long lashes she pouted aloud her daydreams were nothing but simply that dreams.

Only to fade away and never come true., because if everyone got their dreams then why would she even be here?

Gazing up high to the sky she hoped to hear the chirping return once more but instead was met by silence and darkness from the setting sun in the horizon.

Darkness and Silence.

With friends like these who needs worry?

* * *

_**Well that is Chapter .1. Worry.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this fic will get into the ID of this character in a way that is short and sweet and interesting.**_

_**Next Chapter Is Fear followed by Joy., it will be updated tomorrow.**_

_**Gran Prix Will Be updated Sunday with a huge update!**_

_**Letting The Days Go By will be updated Next Wensday with all chapters being completed.**_

_**And Black Licorice will be updated around Monday or Tuesday...I will try for it. **_

_**R&R if you wish and more then anything else enjoy.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Fear

_**Sorry about being a day late but my computer kept giving me some Call2 Error when I tried to log in 0_o.**_

_**Anyway here is chapter.2. Fear. next will be Joy.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy and have a good time with this chappie.**_

_**I know I had fun writing it.**_

* * *

" With turquoise eyes closed in a sweet gentle slumber Reese allowed her thoughts to drift off into the abyss., flashes of happy times swirled around her mind.

Not the happiness she felt with Rancis yet something else it was from a different time and a different place., she could make out smiles but not the faces they belonged too.

She could smell a sweet fragrance in the air that of home cooked food and sweets., this was only heightened by the sounds of laughter that echoed around her.

Slowly she allowed her gaze to lift up only to raise a hand to shield herself from the brightness of the sun high above the sky., chirping filled the air was this paradise?

* * *

A loud crash caused Reese to sling up in shock as she noticed a branch from the guardian tree had rotted and fell off to the ground below., sighing aloud in relief she was luck it did not strike it as it landed not but a few inches off from her position.

The sunlight was gone all that surrounded her was darkness now that and silence.

When she came to Sugar Rush all she could remember was a blinding light and a loud pop from there she had awoken in these woods it would be a few days of wondering around scared before her prince would find her.

She could never recall anything before that.

Was her dream of somewhere she had once lived?

Was it from where she was from?

Or perhaps it was just a passing dream much like a shooting star offering a solemn calm before fading into the abyss.

Placing silly thoughts into the back of her mind she sat up cheeks cold from the tears she had cried alone and in solitude.

Her skirt and hoodie slightly crumpled she glided a small hand across them to make herself look somewhat presentable when she made her way back to civilization.

Looking ahead she noticed it was pure black all around her., it was odd as she gazed to the sky not a star lit it above nor was the moon present.

Was this even the same woods she had entered earlier or perhaps had her dream turned into a nightmare?

* * *

" I have to make it back home..." Reese spoke to herself in barely a whisper as she slowly walked forward away from her guardian knowing with each step she took it too faded away.

Alone she took step after step deeper down a small cleared trail or at least she thought it was the trail it was hard to tell in this current state.

This darkness was like a blanket thick and uninviting no light could pierce it as if it belonged to another world entirely.

Deeper she allowed herself to fall into its' madness taking step after step into nothing., her hands swiped at the sides hoping to find a tree to balance against yet nothing was there.

Heart pounding in her chest she took one more step ahead before finding herself falling., a soft echoing scream filled the air around her before a loud thud followed.

Groaning she hit the ground with a pop sending a sharp pain up her back as she winced looking ahead of her seeing a dim light.

Taffy stood in the light rolling her eyes in a spiteful manner as slowly a curled smirk formed across her lips.

" Poor Reese can't find herself out of some candy woods how pathetic! " Taffy flaunted a hand towards her before laughing aloud wickedly.

" Well you can't blame her she is just a NPC a poor useless NPC probably can't do anything for herself. " Crumbelina Di Caramello spoke up as a second light appeared next to taffy she tilted her cap with a soft smugness.

" NPC's aren't even real code they are just like ghosts haunting the game never making a difference! " Candlehead giggled aloud as a light appeared on a tree branch CH just laughing away taunting her.

" You don't belong here! " Taffy hissed.

" You are so useless! " Carm sneered.

" Just a ghost! " CH wickedly laughed.

Reese tried to stand but felt the darkness enveloping her swallowing her hands as it pulled her deeper and deeper inside.

She hoped this was some nightmare and that she didn't walk into some Nesquik Sand., heart racing she tried to wake up but could not slowly she was being sucked in.  
And out of existence.

" Please help me! " Reese pleaded to the girls using all her strength she pulled on hand free and held it to the young women all of which just laughed aloud.

Sinking deeper and deeper she could feel herself being suffocated as she was almost completely swallowed up., Taffy slowly walked over kneeling down eyes glowing in the darkness.

" No one will miss you. " Taffy smiled as Reese faded away into nothing., no trace of her was left just the darkness.

Inside the abyss Reese felt her vision fading., she couldn't breath she couldn't move.

Floating in place she felt everything go numb.

She could see all go black.

She wanted to scream but all that came out was silence.

* * *

" NOOOO! " Reese screamed in terror flinging forward right into a brick wall or what felt like a brick wall.

" Whoa!...settle down kid are you alright? " A large man spoke with a warm hearted chuckle he wore a red shirt with faded blue overalls despite his massive size he looked completely gentle.

Reese with a thud had fallen back to the ground her back to the guardian tree again a cold sweat across her body happy that her nightmare was over.

" Um...you care if I'm ok? " Was all she could ask in a surprised tone.

" Of course why wouldn't I? " The man asked as Reese just started to cry tears running down her cheeks softly.

" I'm...ok. " She sobbed slowly looking down as the large man simply kneeled down beside her with a warm smile.

" I'm Wreck-It Ralph and should I just call you O or K? " He chuckled trying to break the ice as Reese gazed to him and for the first time in a while giggled.

" My name is Reese Mc Swirl." She spoke in a polite tone extending a hand towards him his own large own engulfing her delicate one as he gave it a gentle shake.

With a smile across her face she hoped that she made a new friend.

Or was this perhaps another shooting star fading off into the cosmos.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed Chapter.3. will be up Monday.**_

_**And those who are Fan's of Sugar Rush: Gran Prix A huge update will be tomorrow!**_

_**R&R Plz Remember to feed your fav hungry artist lol.**_

_**Oi and the new Fic art on the front was done by Interitum Et Creatio Ninja.**_

_**Thank You So Much For Your Art ^_^.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Joy

**Well here is the Newest update for the Reese Oc I hope you all enjoy I will try and update on Wensday with Bravery.**

* * *

" So you're friends with the president? " Reese spoke in awe and shock as she rode on the shoulder of Ralph her feet dangling across his chest gently.

" Well yeah if you didn't notice when the whole game almost got wiped out it was I who saved it." Ralph chuckled as Reese just looked away softly feeling embarrassed.

" I...I wasn't here during all that. " Reese sighed feeling so stupid that she didn't know more about Ralph he was downright a hero of the arcade.

" Oh!...well don't sweat it kid. " Ralph spoke in a half-laugh the small girl on his shoulders smiling along with him.

" So why are you walking around the woods at night all alone kid? "Ralph asked a genuine sense of worry in his voice as he continued down a silent path.

" Well...no it's dumb. " Reese sighed slowly hugging herself as arms crossed around her chest.

" C'mon you can tell me I won't judge. " Ralph smirked his eyes so calm and welcoming it filled her heart with a sense of tranquility or maybe joy?

" Well no one wants me around I'm just a laughing stock to them., a person who just doesn't belong..." Reese trailed off her voice filled with sadness and loneliness.

Ralph looked a bit worried for a second before his eyes became filled with a fiery sense of passion shooting Reese a stare that caused her to think she was unwanted again.

" Trust me Reese no one is useless everyone has a reason., I thought at a time I was just a villain but I know now I'm much more and so are you. " Ralph spoke with a chuckle as he started to pick up pace running down the trail.

Reese squealed aloud hanging on for dear life as Ralph snuck off the main path and made his way deeper into the woods a plan forming in his mind.

* * *

" I can't do this it's mean..." Reese sighed aloud her mind racing just as fast as her heart was in her chest while Ralph scanned off into the distance his large hands shielded over his eyes.

" Why not you said that those twerps were giving you a hard time.,if you do this I just bet they will stop. " Ralph chuckled to himself in a almost sinister tone as he could see Taffyta and her friends coming over the sugar coated hill in the distance.

" But..." Reese tried to speak but instead Ralph scooped her up with ease and placed her on the track path the girls' were heading to.

" Trust me! " Ralph spoke in a rasp whisper as he faded away into the brush hidden from view.

" Ooooh." Reese groaned in a soft toned whimper just as her enemies came into view.

* * *

" Well if it's not Swirly what's the matter your imaginary friend's walk out on you? " Taffyta giggled aloud the other girls' laughing along.

" Um...no I just wanted to warn you girl's that a giant gummy bear has been seen around these parts' some say it eats sour little kids..." Reese spoke her voice in a quivering tone.

" What! " Candlehead yelp in fright as she quickly slumped down in her kart eyes darting around the area quickly.

Taffyta just growled under her breath spinning around to Candlehead casting her a deep serious glare shaking her head side to side.

" Candlehead!...there is no dumb gummy bear! " Taffyta snapped as her friend quickly snapped back up trying not to slouch lower lip quivering.

" As for you!...you calling me sour? " Taffyta snapped as she stepped out of her Kart walking over to Reese in a swift manner Creumbelina following after her.

Reese felt her heart racing as both girls surrounded her all but Candlehead who stayed in her kart humming aloud.

" THERE'S NO BEAR! " Taffyta yelled aloud blonde hair frizzling out from stress as Candlehead groaned stepping out from her own kart.

" I'm going to show you sour Swirly! " Taffyta glared her eyes narrowing as her small hands grabbed Reese by the collar pulling her in close.

" But...but..." Reese sputtered unable to come up with anything to say the other two girls giggling as they watched.

Then suddenly a low growl could be heard from the forest quiet at first then slowly climbing in scale a loud howl echoing around the girls.

" This is some trick isn't it? " Taffyta glared holding Reese tighter in her clutches.

" Rawrrr! " The massive booming sound exploded forth from the woods as a large green gummy bear walked out from the brush slowly., fangs bared and drool running down its' chi.

" Gu..gu...GUMMY BEAR! " Candlehead screamed aloud grabbing Creumbelina by the backside and pushing her down in front of it as she ran off at blinding speed to her kart.

Creumbelina crying quickly slung back up running to her kart as well scared out of her mind with each step she took she almost fell back down to the ground.

Both girls tried to start up their karts each shivering in fear as Creumbelina started her own yet noticed Candleheads' kart was stalling before it flooded.

" Carm HELP ME! " Candlehead screamed as she looked to her friend who simply spun backwards at top speed vanishing into the distance.

" I...don't wanna be eaten by a beaaaar..." Candlehead squealed off into a pouty sad high toned voice before crying into her steering wheel.

Taffyta never budged hands still holding Reese in place as the towering creature lumbered towards them both., Taffyta's eyes glowed darkly trying to stare down the monster.

" I'm not afraid of you..." Taffyta snapped to the massive bear as it leaned down and roared loudly a foul stench from it's mouth blowing her hair back with ease.

Taffyta simply let go of Reese who fell to the ground with a thud as she ran off screaming to her kart jumping in the engine roaring to life with ease.

Candlehead looked to her eyes stained with tears as she held out a hand for help., Taffyta rolling her eyes before grabbing her hand and slinging her into her own kart zooming away.

" Wow Ralph that was amazing! " Reese giggled hugging the large gummy bear tightly a giggle escaping her lips.

" Kid get away! " Ralph yelled covered in green taffy from a nearby taffy pond gasping aloud.

Reese slowly gazed up to see the towering monster rise up its' clawed paw ready to swipe., joy leaving her body replaced with something else.

* * *

**Well I wanted this chappie to be a bit sweet and funny since it had to do with Reese feeling joy for a friend that cares for her.**

**Ralph's plan was to dunk himself in taffy to look like a monster again just comes to show you what you mock can come to haunt you lol.**

**R&R.**

**Love , Vanellope.**


End file.
